


Cinnamon Hearts

by GuenVanHelsing, murdochinthetardis



Category: Wynonna Earp (TV)
Genre: Anal Sex, Biting, Blow Jobs, Enemies to Lovers, Gratuitous Smut, Hollirey, Idiots in Love, Love Confessions, Love Potion/Spell, M/M, Mentioned past Wynonna/Doc, NSFW, Praise Kink, Snowed In, Valentine's Day, bottom!Bobo, power bottom!Bobo, pure smut with a dash of feelings on the way, srsly it's not safe for work y'all, top!Doc, two idiots took a month to write a fic, wynonna used to peg doc
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-01
Updated: 2019-10-01
Packaged: 2020-10-28 11:41:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,342
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20777972
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GuenVanHelsing/pseuds/GuenVanHelsing, https://archiveofourown.org/users/murdochinthetardis/pseuds/murdochinthetardis
Summary: Valentine’s Day wouldn’t be the same without a little splash of romance, only Doc Holliday’s glass is full of whiskey and not much else -- there’s nobody to keep him company while a storm rages outside. A little intervention from an odd bar patron and the arrival of a familiar foe might heat up Doc’s wintery night...





	Cinnamon Hearts

**Author's Note:**

> Why we should not be allowed in a google doc unsupervised together.
> 
> Also special shout-out thank u to our beta [setmeatopthepyre](https://archiveofourown.org/users/setmeatopthepyre/pseuds/setmeatopthepyre) <3 <3 <3

“Ooooh, getting a bit of a blizzard out there,” said the lone patron still lingering in the establishment, and Doc considered whether tossing him out so he could close up would be really worth the bother. The patron smiled, a mischievous glint in his blue eyes. “Share a drink with me?” 

Doc didn’t really care for the guy’s smug smirk, but he hadn’t had a drink in… thirty minutes or so, and it _ was _ his alcohol. 

Doc slammed a bottle down on the counter and moved to grab them some tumblers, and when he turned back, the man was still smirking, turning the bottle slowly in one hand. The gunslinger snatched the bottle and poured them both a generous amount, spinning one of the glasses over to the man with the platinum blonde curls, who smiled even wider. 

“A blessing on you,” said the man, clinking his glass against Doc’s, and downed it in one go. Doc stared at him blankly, then did the same, because the whiskey was warmer than the night was turning out to be, and since he was closing the bar soon anyway, he could drink whatever he wanted. 

And as soon as the man set down his near-empty glass, a bit of a hopeful arch to his eyebrow, Doc snatched the tumbler and gestured to the clock on the wall. “Bar’s closed,” he said, a little more abrupt than strictly necessary, and the man made an affronted noise before donning his coat and swanning out the door with a grumble. 

Doc looked down at the bottle, glanced at the clock again, and poured himself another glass. Paper hearts hung from the ceiling on streamers, more hearts lined the window panes, and a little cutout of cupid with a cowboy hat was taped to the register, his chubby little face taunting Doc. _ Single again _ , it seemed to say. _ Sucks for you _. Doc didn’t remember this day being that big of a deal, but times had changed.

Happy fucking Valentine’s day to him, apparently. 

He hadn’t heard from Wynonna or the rest of the gang all day, and as relaxing as it was to finally take care of some of the paperwork stacking up in the tiny bar office, it was a little irritating to find himself alone for the evening. Most of his staff had asked for today off to spend time with their lovers, and the ones that didn’t had been sent home early before the storm got too bad. Not like Shorty’s had been that busy today.

Doc had already swept and mopped, wasn’t much left to do than wipe down the bar and clean those glasses. He picked up a damp rag from behind the counter, giving his hands a quick wipe before turning his attention back to his whiskey.

The door crashed open, and Doc didn’t look up from his glass. “I said the bar’s closed,” he said, raising his voice a bit this time, and took a sip of his whiskey. 

And nearly spat it out in shock when an all too familiar voice said, “What, no welcome wagon?” 

The silhouette stood briefly in the doorway, the whirling white of the snow surrounding them like a full body halo, before the door swung shut, taking the cold gust of wind and the eerie winter moonlight with it. And just like that, Bobo Del fucking Rey was standing in his bar. 

Bobo, who was supposed to be _ dead. _

Looking very, very well for a supposedly dead man walking. 

...dead _ revenant _ walking? 

Doc downed the rest of the glass, squeezing his eyes shut as if trying to snap out of a bad dream. Only problem was Bobo was still there when he opened them.

Bobo stomped in, shaking the snow off the large fur coat he was wearing. A new one, at least different from the one Doc had last seen him in before his one way trip down, just as big and gaudy as the last. Bobo shrugged it off, tossing it haphazardly onto the coat rack next to the door.

“So,” he said, clapping his ringed hands together. “What’re today’s specials?” he asked, grinning, before taking a seat at the bar. “Need any help picking your jaw off the floor, Holliday?”

Doc blinked, trying to regain his composure with a scowl. “The special is you tell me why the hell you’re here before I shoot your rings off your fingers one by one.”

The revenant hummed as if considering it. “I prefer whiskey.” Without another word, he picked up the glass on the counter and drained what was left of the last patron’s drink in one swift motion. He clicked his tongue and raised the glass up to Doc. “Cheers.”

The gunslinger glared at Bobo. “We are closed and you, _ you _ are dead.”

“Hm.” Bobo set the glass down and rolled his sleeve up a little to take his pulse. He checked his reflection in the mirror on the wall, winking at it for good measure. “Nope, still kicking.”

“Care to explain how?”

“Even if I remembered I still wouldn’t tell you,” Bobo quipped, tugging the sleeve of his blue shirt back down to his wrist. Doc hadn’t really noticed how tight the fabric was on him until now.

“Look,” Bobo sighed. “It’s snowing like Hel with one L outside, I was freezing my tits off, I wanted someplace to warm up, and you have booze.”

Doc did _ not _ want to think about Bobo’s tits. He’d seen Bobo shirtless once and that had been enough for him, thank you _ very _much.

Well…

He was a little curious.

“Just let me stay until the storm blows over, Hank. Please?”

Christ, did he have to say it like that? _ Blows? _Really? And was it really necessary to lick at the glass when he took another sip of whiskey that Doc had never offered him? 

There were other things Doc wanted to offer him-- 

\--a strong arm right out the door maybe--

“John,” why did Bobo have to say his name like _ that? _ All silky smooth and warmer than any person who’d just been out in that blizzard had any right to be. There was too much softness and sensuality packed into that one word and Doc hated it. “One night. Then I’m out of your hair.”

As if to demonstrate, Bobo lifted his hand up and gently took a strand of Doc’s hair between his fingers, twisting it around his finger a little, giving it a gentle tug before letting go. 

Doc could only imagine what it would be like for Bobo to grasp his hair and give it a good proper yank-- 

“Do you condition?”

“I think we’ve been drugged.”

Bobo blinked at the sudden change in topic. “I beg your pardon?”

“My palms are clammy, I’m sweating like a pig and-- and I--”

“Let me guess, horny as all hell.”

Doc choked. “How… how did you know?”

“You feel it, too?” Bobo asked. “Oh, thank god, I thought I came back weird. Hey. Since I haven’t _ technically _ had sex since I’ve come back in this new body, am I _ teeechhnically _a virgin?”

“Please stop asking stupid questions.”

“It’s a great question!” insisted Bobo, leaning toward him across the bar. “One philosophers will debate from this day forward.”

“There are more important things to ask!” Doc argued. “Like what’s bewitched us, who did it, and how to fix this ailment.”

“Ailment,” scoffed Bobo. “Look, you and I both know what’ll fix this.”

It took Doc a moment, but then he sneered, pouring another splash of whiskey into his glass. He was _ not _ drunk enough for this. “That your answer to everything? Fuck it all?” 

“Fuck _ you, _ certainly.” 

_ “Fuck _ you,” spat Doc, and Bobo tilted his head. 

“That what you want?” 

Doc froze, because he could already guess what Bobo might feel like spread out below him, warm and solid and _ real _ on such a shitty wintery night, and Bobo _ smiled, _ wide and lethal. 

“You _ do,” _ purred the revenant. “The concept _ interests _you, doesn’t it? Pours a little fire in your belly, more’n that whiskey does?” 

“Fuck you and your whiskey,” said Doc, and emptied his glass, slamming it down onto the bar. 

“I’d be lying if I said I hadn’t thought of it before,” Bobo muttered. “So just tell me, and tell me truthfully -- have _ you _?”

Doc tried to answer but his mouth opened and closed like a fish out of water. “Well-- have I-- _ well _\--”

“That ain’t a no, huh?” Bobo asked, his eyes transfixed on Doc. Had he always looked at him like that? So damn longingly? Maybe Doc had just never noticed. He barely noticed himself staring back just as intently. “You got an answer or n--”

Surprising both Bobo and himself, Doc had been the one to make the first move and fill the gap between them, leaning over the bar and pressing his lips against the revenant’s. Something about it just felt _ right _. They just fit so perfectly together, Bobo tasted so sweet against the bitter whiskey in his breath.

Pulling away for air, Bobo, for once in his life, was speechless. “You have no idea how long I’ve wanted to do that,” the revenant mumbled.

Ignoring the counter hatch, Doc vaulted over the bar, just barely missing the glasses. He wanted to be closer to Bobo, didn’t want anything between them anymore -- no bar, no space, no clothing -- and it seemed Bobo was of the same mind, because he rose from his seat to meet Doc, a hand curling in Doc’s hair to drag him close for a jarring kiss. 

They spoke rushed sentences between hasty kisses. It seemed to come naturally now.

“Should we?” Doc asked, pulling away a little before diving right back in.

“Do you want to?” Another kiss.

“Yes. God, yes.” And another.

That was all the permission Bobo needed. He plucked the hat from Doc’s head and tossed it aside before drawing him in for one more kiss. He untucked and took off his long sleeved shirt, throwing it to the ground as well. “Like what you see, cowboy?

Doc _ growled. _ “I don’t think I’m seeing enough,” he said, and the grip on his hair was back, yanking his head back so Bobo could lean over him and kiss him right down onto the counter, body hot and warm against Doc’s chest. 

“And you’re telling _ me _ this?” Bobo asked. He released his grip on Doc’s hair, moving his fingers down to his shirt instead, undoing the buttons one by one. “You’re one to talk. Take it off.” It seemed Bobo liked being the one in charge. And Doc, well. Doc liked that too.

Bobo stepped back, letting Doc finish taking off his button down. With less reckless abandon than the shirt before, Bobo slipped his jewelry off and set the countless rings and bracelets on the counter. It didn’t take another command from Bobo for Doc to continue undressing, unbuckling his holster and letting it drop to the ground, undoing his belt next, itching to be free. 

“Here?” Bobo asked.

Doc paused, hands on the zipper of his jeans. “Upstairs,” he said. “You _ do _ remember where the bedroom is?” 

Bobo scoffed. _ “My _ bedroom,” he grumbled, and the revenant stepped between Doc’s legs, kissing him deeply.

“I beg your pardon?” Doc asked when the kiss broke. “Yours?”

“I did buy it.”

“I bought it back after you abandoned it.”

Bobo hummed. “Po-tay-to, po-tah-to.”

Doc bit his tongue, fighting back the urge to say _ “Could make it _ our _ bedroom.” _ No. They were already going fast enough as is. No need to make it any more complicated.

The gunslinger looked over at the pile of clothes on the floor. Bobo gently directed Doc’s gaze back to himself, turning his head with a hand on his cheek. “We can get those later.”

The two men stumbled upstairs, both in various states of undress, Doc following eagerly behind Bobo and kicking his boots and pants off on the stairs, grateful that for once he’d done a little tidying around his room, so there was less of a risk of either of them tripping on books or bottles or discarded dirty clothes on their path to the bed. 

The bed, which Bobo tossed Doc onto with _ far _ too much ease. Doc lay there, legs hanging off the foot of the bed, staring up at Bobo. He’d undone his belt at some point going up the stairs, drawing it from the loops and wrapping it around his hand. “We could save this for later,” he purred.

Doc’s eyes darted to the belt then back to Bobo. “Perhaps another time.”

Bobo shrugged and let it fall from his hand, the buckle hitting the hardwood floor with a _ clink. _ “Whatever you want, John Henry.”

Doc could feel his cheeks flush at the use of his name, simply something about the way Bobo said it made his blood pump, flowing to where it was needed most. He was already half hard and his boxers were becoming increasingly uncomfortable, not helped at all by the smouldering look in Bobo’s eyes. 

He’d never had much occasion to just-- _ look _ in the revenant’s eyes before. A long, hard look at Bobo. Doc would have normally cursed himself mentally for that choice of words, but right now he couldn’t care less. There was only one thing on his mind: Bobo.

The revenant kicked off his boots and slipped out of his jeans before stripping off his socks, adding the rest of his clothes to the scattered debris they had created. He leaned over Doc on the bed, dipping down to kiss him again. Doc melted at the feeling of Bobo’s bare skin against his own. The fires of Hell burned inside this man and Doc yearned to feel his heat. They eventually pulled away, the tips of their noses still touching.

“I’ve never--” Doc breathed. “I mean, with a man--”

“I know,” Bobo replied. “Let me show you.”

With that he moved back, lowering his hands to Doc’s hips. He hooked his fingers into the waistband of John Henry’s underwear, slowly pulling it down, savouring the moment and relishing every new sliver of skin. Doc could feel his face growing redder the lower they went. Bobo gently removed them and tossed them aside, leaving Doc fully exposed before him.

“Well,” Doc muttered. “You going to stare at me all day or are we gonna get to it?”

“Just taking every little detail in,” Bobo purred. “And every not-so-little detail too.” The revenant sank to his knees at the foot of the bed, pushing at Doc’s knees until he spread them, half expecting Bobo to just climb on top of him again-- 

\--and Bobo lowered his head to lick a long stripe up Doc, mouthing at his tip as he took him in hand, and Doc nearly shouted in surprise, a choked noise escaping him. 

He hadn’t expected _ that. _

“Just relax,” Bobo assured him.

“Relax,” Doc grumbled. “I haven’t any clue of how one would… go about this.”

“In general, or just with me?” 

Doc did _ not _ make a noise that sounded more like a squeak than anything else, and Bobo’s smirk couldn’t prove otherwise. “I have been… the recipient of such acts in the past.”

“Well, only difference is I’m much better at it,” Bobo claimed. “All you gotta do is lay there and look pretty, but I’m sure both of those come easy for you.”

_ Pretty _ . Doc wondered if his face could get any redder. He couldn’t recall the last time someone called him _ pretty _.

Doc moaned as Bobo put his mouth back to work, keeping his eyes locked on Doc’s, making the other man’s toes curl as he teased him. The revenant’s hands rested on the inside of Doc’s thighs, keeping his legs spread apart, fingers digging into his thighs when Doc tried to buck too hard up into his mouth. 

Couldn’t help that Bobo hadn’t lied -- he really _ was _ damned good at it. 

Doc swore, and Bobo pushed down on his hips as he lifted his head, licking his lips, and Doc was so damn _ close-- _

“Not yet,” said Bobo, and grinned, moving up Doc’s body to drape himself across him and kissing him deeply, tongue right in Doc’s mouth like he hadn’t just been sucking Doc’s soul out through his dick, and even the taste of himself on the revenant’s tongue wasn’t enough to gross him out. 

“Bastard,” Doc muttered, chest rising and falling like he’d just run a marathon.

Bobo just laughed. “Don’t be like that. We’re just warming up.”

“Warming _ up?” _ said Doc, because he was _ this _ close to coming right then, and Bobo -- that bastard -- just laughed and kissed him again. Still, that anger didn’t last long, washing away as Bobo moved his kisses lower, tickling Doc’s neck with his beard. Doc moved his hand over to his dick, wanting to finish where Bobo so rudely left off. He was cut short, his body tensing up instinctively when the kiss on his neck turned into a sharp bite.

“Patience is a virtue,” Bobo hummed with a grin on his face and a look in his eyes that told Doc that there was going to be a mark. “Hope you own a scarf.”

“I’ve got half a mind to give you one to match,” quipped Doc.

Bobo tilted his head, exposing his neck, and smiled. “Go ahead.” God, this man was the definition of cocky.

“Don’t mind if I do,” drawled Doc, and gripped the back of Bobo’s neck, yanking him down so he could nip at the revenant’s throat. Bobo let out a soft moan and Doc swore his heart skipped a beat. “You like that?” 

“What do _ you _ think?” 

Doc bit him again, a little harder, and Bobo moaned, low and deep. Everything about this was different than what Doc was used to during sex. The feeling of Bobo’s beard against his skin, the low tone of his voice, the frame that matched his own in size. Being with a man was all uncharted territory, but Doc was more than willing to explore. “Bobo, enough of this,” Doc pleaded. “All these games and messing around, warming up whatever you want to call it. Please, I need you.”

It wasn’t a lie. He _ did _ need Bobo. He just hadn’t realized that until now. And by the look in Bobo’s eyes, it had been a while since he had been told he was needed. Maybe even the first--

\--and it didn’t look like Bobo believed him. 

“What do you need, then?” said Bobo, and Doc tightened his grip on him. 

_ “You,” _ he said again. “I need _ you.” _ He took a breath. “I want--” 

_ “What, _ John Henry?” 

“I want to feel you.” 

“So feel me,” said Bobo, as he picked up a bottle of lube from the bedside table and pressed it into Doc’s hand -- Doc closed his fingers around it and Bobo’s hand, and the revenant stilled. 

“I don’t know-- how to do this,” said Doc, even if he hated to admit any weakness to someone he had once considered an enemy-- 

\--did he still consider Bobo his enemy? He didn’t _ know _ anymore, not when Bobo was popping open the bottle and squeezing a dollop of cool gel onto Doc’s hand. 

“Doesn’t surprise me you have this ready.”

“I don’t have company over much,” Doc explained. “And when I do, well…” He shrugged. “I like for everyone to have a good time.” 

“Good,” purred Bobo, and Doc choked. “Got condoms too? Let me guess, extra large ones.”

Fuck, Bobo had a talent for simultaneously turning Doc on and embarrassing him. “You _ do _ know that they make them… stretchier, these days?” 

“Oh, yes,” said Bobo, “a few of my boys once blew them up like balloons and kicked them around for fun.” 

Doc didn’t even know if the revenant was pulling his chain or not, but he _ did _ know Bobo had a hand on his dick again, smooth, steady strokes that were driving him _ insane, _ and he bucked up against his hand-- 

\--and Bobo immediately took his hand away. 

Doc _ whined, _ and Bobo smirked, leaning down to steal a searing kiss. “Condoms,” repeated the revenant. 

“Nightstand,” said Doc, and Bobo kissed him again.

Bobo stood up and Doc watched as he plucked a little square package from the nightstand. He tore the top off the shiny plastic, drawing out the condom from inside.

Doc sat up on his bed, eyes darting over to Bobo’s boxers. He put his empty hand on Bobo’s ass, giving it a tight squeeze, chuckling when Bobo squeaked a little. “You gonna take those off?”

Bobo put his hand on Doc’s chest, shoving the other man back onto the bed. “What, you want a strip tease?”

“Well, I would not mind,” Doc said with a smirk.

Bobo tossed the condom onto Doc. “Put this on, then.”

“You don’t want to do it yourself?” 

“I ain’t doin’ all the work, here,” said Bobo dryly, hooking a thumb in the waistband of his boxers. “You gotta earn me, Holliday.”

“Are you saying I’m unworthy?” 

“I’m sayin’,” said Bobo, leaning down close enough to kiss but _ not close enough, _ “you have t’ _ earn _ it.” He snapped his teeth at Doc and pulled back with a smirk.

Doc picked the condom up, rolling it onto himself with one hand and using the lube still in his other hand to slick over it, and Bobo snorted. “What?” said Doc, and Bobo tossed him the bottle again. 

“Don’t be shy with it.”

And in a moment of clarity, Doc remembered one of his more wild nights with Wynonna. “Shouldn’t I… prep you?” 

Bobo raised an eyebrow at him, but his smirk had gotten a little-- _ smug, _ almost. _ “Good, _ John Henry. Yes. You should.” 

Doc cleared his throat, trying not to let the revenant’s praise go to his head -- it seemed to be going straight to his dick, anyway -- and squeezed more lube onto his hand.

“And here I thought you were clueless about this.”

“I’m not _ completely _ out of the loop,” grumbled Doc, glowering at him, and glanced down. “You gonna do something with those boxers, or what?” 

Bobo turned, back facing Doc, and ran his hands over his underwear, stopping to hold his ass. “You mean _ these _ boxers?” he asked, glancing over his shoulder. He hooked his thumbs into the waistband, pulling them down slightly, swaying his hips a little. “ _ These _ old things?”

“Jus’ hurry up n’ take them off already, Bobo,” Doc growled, doing his best not to make it sound like a plea, but he wasn’t sure he was very successful at hiding the naked _ want _ in his voice. 

Bobo turned again to face him. “Or maybe you want the front view,” he purred, the waistband lowering once again. Doc could see his hip bones now, sharp enough to cut a man.

Doc wanted to rip those boxers off of him with his _ teeth _, he was that desperate.

It was the perfect speed. Fast enough to keep Doc waiting, slow enough to keep him wanting more. The boxers dipped lower and lower, revealing more of the revenant’s pale skin, and Doc wanted to _ touch-- _

“Are you waiting for _ permission, _ John Henry?” drawled Bobo, the slow slide of fabric downwards stopping. Doc could see Bobo’s erection pressing against his boxers, so close to being freed. It seemed Bobo had forgotten all about the rush they’d been in earlier, taking his own sweet time. Just one last little tug--

“Bobo,” Doc pleaded softly. “Please, darlin’.”

The little _ “darlin” _ on the end was enough to make Bobo blush. With another gentle pull, he let the boxers drop to his feet before stepping out of them, standing fully naked before him. 

Doc had seen a few dicks in his day, although he hadn’t spent a lot of time _ looking _ at them, and didn’t particularly spend much time staring at his own anymore than the usual, but he could appreciate the fine shape of Bobo’s body. He was certainly _ bigger _ than Doc expected, surprised that the man who had once been meek little Robert Svane was hiding so much. Now that the revenant was as naked as he was, he was more than ready to get down to business. 

Although he _ was _ grateful for the chance to just _ look, _ to take in the details of the other man’s body, as Bobo stepped closer and reached for him, climbing up onto the bed to straddle Doc. “Well, we better get ready. You seemed to know how to do it.”

“Well, I…” Doc mumbled. “Wasn’t exactly the one _ doing _ the prepping last time…”

_ “Oh?” _ said Bobo. “And who was that?” Then he grinned, wide and shark-like. “It was Wynonna, wasn’t it?” 

“She suggested it,” Doc admitted. “And we both enjoyed it.”

“I never _ pegged _you for that kind of man,” said Bobo with a smirk.

“It’s the 21st century. I have no reason to be ashamed.”

Bobo hummed in agreement. “Then you should learn a thing or two,” he said, tracing a wandering line down Doc’s chest with his finger. “Don’t get shy now.”

“I ain’t _ shy.” _

Bobo tilted his head. “So what’s your holdup, then, John Henry?” 

“Haven’t got a holdup,” said Doc, resting a hand on Bobo’s hip, and nearly resting the other before he remembered that that hand was covered in lube. He traced a slow, slick line down the inside of Bobo’s thigh, just shy of his dick and flicking his thumb out to brush against his balls, and Bobo let out a soft noise as Doc slid his hand back a little further. 

And he hesitated. 

“You _ do _ have a holdup,” said Bobo, and Doc glared. “What, don’t want to _ hurt _ me, Holliday?” 

“No, I _ don’t,” _ said Doc. “Want to hurt you, that is.” Bobo looked _ surprised _ at that. “So. Teach me. How to do this properly.” 

Bobo pressed his ass against Doc’s hand, shifting forward as Doc’s fingers slid against his skin. “A fuckton of lube, for starters.” 

Wynonna had started on him with two fingers, but his were wider than her slender hands, so Doc presumed one would be enough to start -- he slid his middle finger back, swiping at it with his thumb to apply more lube still lingering on his palm, and pressed his finger to Bobo’s entrance. 

“Very good,” purred Bobo, and settled over him, hands moving to cup Doc’s face as he rested on his elbows, and kissed him deeply just as Doc slid a finger into him, and the revenant groaned into his mouth, bucking back against Doc’s hand. The revenant seemed to melt against him, as soft and as vulnerable as he’d ever seen the demon. “Fuuuck, _ yes _.” Sounded like Doc was off to a good start. “Keep going.”

Well, Doc wasn’t going to refuse. Just a touch more lube on his index finger, curling his middle finger a bit as he dragged it almost all the way out before pressing in with two fingers. He moved his hand gently back and forth, drawing a long moan from Bobo.

“Jus’ like that, keep goin’, keep _ goin’--” _

“Bossy,” breathed Doc, but it wasn’t a complaint, per se. “Do you-- what do you like?” 

_ “This,” _ said Bobo, and kissed him. _ “You. _ Ah-- AH-- just like this. Spread your-- _ yeah jus’ like that, John Henry--” _

“Should I be doin’ something with my other hand?” Doc asked sheepishly. 

Bobo rocked his hips against Doc’s hand. “Just do what feels right to you, cowboy.”

“What about what feels right to _ you _?” Doc asked, moving his free hand over to Bobo’s dick, gently stroking it. “Surely the pleasure should be mutual.”

Another moan escaped Bobo’s mouth as he shivered at Doc’s touch. “Man after my own heart.”

“Few other things, too,” Doc added, leaning up to kiss the revenant. “You want me to keep going?”

_ “Fuck _ yes,” groaned Bobo. “C’mon, I c’n take it--” 

Doc fumbled for the bottle of lube, squeezing out a bit more, and eased a third finger in. 

_ “Fuuuuuuck,” _ wheezed the revenant, pushing back against Doc’s hand, dropping his head to Doc’s shoulder, and _ bit him. _

Bastard. _ Loud _ bastard.

Doc hissed, bringing his free hand up to grab a fistful of Bobo’s hair and yanked him away.

“What,” Bobo purred. “_ Tell _ me you don’t like that.” he grinned, licking his lips for good measure.

He had a point, Doc couldn’t admit he didn’t enjoy the occasional bite. Still, if Bobo was going to do it every time, it would arouse some suspicion.

_ Every time _ . Was there going to be another time after this? Doc found his mind racing, going over the scenario of another time, of being something _ more _ with Bobo, before his mind fogged back up with the need to be in the now. The need to be in _ Bobo _.

“Hurry _ up,” _ grumbled Bobo

“Oh well look at you goin’ on ‘bout patience,” Doc quipped, his fingers curling much slower. “Why don’t I take my time with you?”

“I think you’ve taken quite enough time,” growled the revenant. “If it were me, I’d already be fuckin’ you.” 

Oh, Doc would like that. 

He would like that _ very much, _ if the twitch of his dick was anything to go by, and Bobo grinned, shark-like, and ground his hips down against Doc’s hand. “C’mon, then, get in me already.” An invitation and a command, and Doc could not refuse. 

He kissed Bobo again, the action feeling so natural now. “How could I say no to that?” he drawled, removing his fingers despite Bobo’s low whine, and drew his hand over himself a few times to spread more lube. “You’re sure--” 

Bobo _ snarled, _ kissing him hard and biting at his lower lip, teeth a little too sharp, and knocked Doc’s hand away, fingers curling around Doc’s dick and lining him up. “Too slow,” he growled, and sank onto him in one smooth movement. 

Doc groaned -- Bobo was _ tight, _ and moaning into their kiss, shuddering around him. It felt like they had taken forever to get here, but it was well worth the wait.

_ “Fuck,” _Bobo exhaled. “Finally.”

Doc slid his hands up to rest on Bobo’s hips. “Finally,” he agreed.

“Well, you know what they say,” Bobo grinned. “Save a horse, ride a cowboy.” There he went again with that embarrassingly cute teasing. How long had he been holding back that line, Doc wondered. Bobo gripped Doc’s shoulders as his hips began to rock, lifting himself up to drive down hard on Doc.

Doc’s head tilted back, a long moan escaping his mouth. “Bobo--”

“Henry, yes, just-- yeah-- you’re doing so good,” Bobo assured. “Wouldn’t be able to-- _ ah _\-- even tell you’ve never done this. It’s perfect.”

“You’re perfect,” Doc muttered.

“You’re just saying that ‘cuz you think someone spiked the drinks,” Bobo grumbled. “You-- you know I’m not.”

“No, I _ know _. I mean, both about the drinks, and about you,” Doc told him. He moved one hand from Bobo’s hip down to his partner’s dick, giving it a gentle stroke. “You are perfect, Bobo. Perfect to me.”

“Don’t _ lie _ to me,” growled Bobo, leaning down to bite at Doc’s lip again in the guise of a kiss, and groaned at the change of angle and Doc thrust up into him. 

“I’m not. I swear,” Doc replied. “You’re no saint, I know that. Neither am I, but-- _ AH _ \--” Bobo slammed down onto him, knocking the breath right out of him, and he gasped, trying to keep his train of thought rolling. “--but I know that under all that-- _ ah, _ all that rage, and all those furs…” He gave Bobo a soft kiss. “Maybe somewhere under all that is a better man.”

“You really believe that,” murmured Bobo, the words soft against his lips. “You really are a fool, aren’t you, John Henry?” But there was no fire in his tone, and the kiss that followed was as searing as it was sweet. 

“‘least I’m a fool for you.”

“Yeah, well… guess I’m just the same.” Bobo kissed him again, breaking off with a moan as Doc sped up the pace, gripping the gunslinger’s shoulders for balance and meeting him thrust for thrust. 

It felt so damned good-- 

“So good,” whispered Bobo, pressing a kiss to Doc’s stubbled jaw, lips drawing a damp trail down his throat as Doc rocked into him over and over. “You’re so good for me-- feel so good, John Henry--” 

“For you,” Doc muttered. “For you, Bobo. I’m all yours.”

_ “Mine,” _ growled Bobo, rocking his hips against Doc's, and nipped at his throat, sucking and laving at the mark with his tongue. 

Doc’s pace faltered momentarily as a shiver ran down his spine, moaning as Bobo’s beard brushed against the skin of his neck. Bobo picked up the pace for him, pulling away and beginning to rock his hips, satisfied with the mark he had left. Bobo’s speed gradually increased, nails digging tighter into Doc’s skin, muttering praise to the man beneath him.

Meanwhile the only sounds that came out of Doc’s mouth were shaky breaths, long moans, and Bobo’s name, again, and again, and again. The mattress creaked rhythmically underneath them, keeping time with Bobo’s rocking, and for all the fucking that had happened in that bed, Doc prayed like hell this wasn’t the time that it broke under him.

“What happened to that hand of yours, hm?” Bobo chided.

Doc breathlessly nodded, wrapping his hand around Bobo’s dick again, feeling it twitch in his grasp, and he squeezed, tugging gently, just to hear Bobo moan. 

“Just like that,” Bobo muttered. “Good, yes, John Henry--”

“You like that?” said Doc, thrusting up hard as he fondled Bobo, already feeling too close to the edge again, and _ fuck _ if he wasn’t going to last long, not like this. 

Not with Bobo clenching down on him each time he drew almost all the way out, just to ram into him again, harder and faster as the revenant urged him on, hissing as Bobo’s teeth worried at his shoulder again. 

“Trying to eat me alive, Bobo?” he said, almost a complaint, and yelped, hips stuttering, when Bobo nipped him again, harder. “Hey-- the _ teeth--” _

“What, don’t like that, Hank?” purred Bobo, and nipped him again, right on the throat, and again, a little higher, right in time with the grinding of his hips down onto Doc’s dick. 

...yeah, okay, that was pretty damned good. 

_ “Touch _ me, John Henry,” growled Bobo, and this time when his teeth grazed over Doc’s shoulder they dug in sharply, and Doc’s hand spasmed around Bobo, obeying him without a thought. _ “Good _ boy. Faster, harder, John Henry, _ harder--” _

“Bobo--” 

“Ain’t gonna _ break,” _ hissed the revenant, and bit him again. 

God, Doc really hoped he wasn’t bleeding, although his shoulder certainly felt raw enough by then. 

_ “Fuck me harder, Hank.” _

Well, Bobo didn’t have to ask him twice. 

Doc grabbed Bobo’s chin and yanked him up for a kiss, bruising and fast, moving his hand to grip at the revenant’s hip as Bobo’s tongue slipped into his mouth, using his grip to guide Bobo and pick up the pace, muscles straining. “C’mon, Bobo,” he breathed against the revenant’s lips. “C’mon, darlin’, you’re so damn good, feel so good, c’mon--” 

_ “Touch me--” _

Doc was a little too rough, probably, stroking hard at Bobo’s dick, swiping his thumb over the tip on each stroke, trying to time it with the thrust of his hips but knowing he was probably failing, his rhythm faltering as he got close-- 

He was so damn _ close-- _

But he wanted Bobo to come first. 

“C’mon, c’mon, come f’r me, Robert,” he breathed, hand firm and thrusting harder, faster, just like Bobo had asked, and Bobo’s eyes widened, a low whine rising from his throat as Doc thumbed along his dick just as Bobo leaned into the touch, shifting the angle as Doc drove into him again-- 

He was so goddamned tight around him, so hot and good, and Doc _ knew _ he was babbling praise and nonsense, but Bobo’s hips stuttered against his as he said that name again-- 

_ \--Robert, Robert, come for me, Robert-- _

\--and Bobo groaned, deep and raw, spilling over Doc’s hand and chest even as he shuddered around him, head falling forward, and Doc hissed as Bobo’s teeth found his shoulder again, sharp and fast, and he thrust up into the revenant’s quivering body a few more times before Bobo clenched down on him and-- 

Doc saw _ stars, _ he came so hard, gasping and shaking and thrusting erratically through it, Bobo snarling but grinding down against him still, until they were both panting and shaking and spent and the stimulation was too much. 

“Fuck,” he whispered, as Bobo hauled himself off of him, Doc’s softening dick slipping free, and the revenant flopped onto the bed beside him with a groan, eyes falling shut. _ “Fuck,” _ said Doc again, and Bobo grumbled something, rolling over to fling an arm over the gunslinger’s stomach. 

“Th’ hell was that?” growled Bobo, but there was no threat behind the words. 

“What was what?” said Doc, his brain still slightly offline, carefully tugging the condom off and tying it shut, tossing it toward the floor and hoping it didn’t land on anything important. Bobo’s hand slid down his stomach, curling around his dick, which twitched under his touch even as Doc groaned at the near-painful overstimulation. “What?” 

“You called me Robert.” 

“I did?” said Doc, and Bobo just stared at him, face blank. “I did.” 

“You did,” said Bobo drily. There was sweat dripping down his back, little droplets sliding over the gleaming revenant mark, and Doc wondered if it hurt. 

Wondered if his fingers digging into Bobo’s back had hurt, even as they fucked. 

“Why,” said Bobo flatly, and Doc startled. 

“It _ is _ your name, isn’t it?” he said. “Robert.” 

“Not anymore.” 

“You _ prefer _ Bobo?” said Doc incredulously, and Bobo tilted his head questioningly. “It’s an idiotic name.” 

Bobo laughed. “It suits its purpose,” he drawled, and patted Doc’s dick -- Doc sucked in a sharp breath -- and let go, rolling over onto his side and propping his head up on his arm. “Last I checked, your name wasn’t legally _ “Doc” _.”

Doc frowned. “That’s different.”

“Damn right,” Bobo agreed. “No matter how many times people call you that, _ John Henry _ , it’s a nickname. Bobo is my _ name _ now, got it? If you weren’t so... stupidly handsome-- emphasis on the stupid-- I would have decked you.” 

Bobo rolled off the bed, getting to his feet with a quiet groan. “Bathroom still where I left it?” he said, and Doc pointed at the door across the room. Bobo nodded. “I’m gonna shower.”

Doc watched him walk over, Bobo’s feet stepping over discarded piles of clothes. “Wait, Bobo--” The revenant turned back to face him. “I… I am sorry. About calling you Robert.”

The corners of Bobo’s mouth twitched up into a smirk. “Now those are words I never thought I’d hear from the great Doc Holliday.”

And he turned and vanished into the bathroom, closing the door with a firm _ click _ of the lock before Doc could come up with a suitably witty retort, leaving Doc alone on the bed with his thoughts. 

_ He’d slept with Bobo del Rey. _

The revenant was _ in his shower, _ after Doc had fucked him, and their clothes were littered all the way down to his bar. 

Lord above, he hadn’t done something so foolish in-- 

Well, at _ least _ a month. 

Doc climbed out of bed, his feet just missing the used condom he’d tossed there, and he picked it up with a grimace to take over to the trash can, gathering up the clothes laying on the floor and draping them over the chair by the desk. 

He’d slept with Bobo. 

And it had been _ really fucking good. _

The kind of good he’d had dreams about, those few times when the revenant had featured prominently in dreams instead of his nightmares-- 

\--although in most of those, Bobo had been the one fucking Doc-- 

\--and the reality was unbelievably better. 

But also _ bittersweet, _ because it likely was only the result of whatever love potion they’d been drugged with, and Bobo would go back to being his usual antagonistic self. 

The door to the bathroom flew open, releasing a cloud of steam, and Bobo sauntered out, a towel around his hips and his damp hair slicked back. “Left you some hot water,” he drawled, sauntering over to the bed and gripping Doc by the jaw, forcibly tilting his head back so he could lean down and kiss him -- he tasted like Doc’s toothpaste -- and let go just as fast, moving to yank the damp top sheet from the bed and dump it to the floor with his towel before flopping on the bed. 

Still naked. 

A little damp. 

Face smooshed into the pillow and the light glow from his back reminding Doc just _ who _ it was he’d slept with, and his gaze drifted down to the ass he’d been in not too long ago, and when his lifted his gaze, Bobo was eyeing him, unimpressed. 

“Shower,” said Bobo -- it wasn’t a question, so Doc went to shower. 

It was only after he had shampoo lathered in his hair that he realized he hadn’t even questioned Bobo’s command, he’d just _ done _ it.

Bobo was asleep when Doc had finished drying off and gone back into his room, sprawled languidly without even a blanket on him, breathing deep and slow. Doc huffed a sigh, turned off the light, and snagged the blanket that had gotten knocked to the floor as he climbed in next to the revenant, spreading the blanket over them both and laying down with his back to Bobo. 

Might as well… get some…

...sleep…

Doc was asleep in moments, as the storm eased outside, snow drifting slowly down, reflecting the moonlight like glitter. 

\--

Doc woke up with his nose pressed to the nape of someone else’s neck, plastered to a warm back with his arm around them and a knee shoved between his partner’s legs. He wondered, for a moment, who he’d slept with who had gotten such a short haircut, and then he remembered. 

Bobo was snoring, sound asleep in his arms, and Doc was half hard already just laying next to him. 

Holy _ shit. _

The gunslinger carefully extracted himself, tugging the blanket back around Bobo when the revenant grumbled in his sleep but didn’t wake, and snagged a clean pair of boxers and pants to pull on, and a chamois shirt when he shivered at the cool air. Another glance at Bobo showed him to be still asleep, so Doc left the room, closing the door most of the way before heading downstairs. 

He nearly tripped over his boots on the stairs, grabbing them and his discarded pants before he broke his neck in a fall, and dumped them on the floor by the bar, where most of his clothes were strewn, and Bobo’s rings and bracelets. Doc caught a glimpse of himself in the mirror, his neck lined with bite marks and bruises. Looks like he’d be wearing a scarf indoors for a while.

Doc forewent a snack and went straight to pour himself a drink. 

“Got one of those for me?” 

Doc choked on his first sip, whiskey burning down his throat as he reached for his gun-- 

\--and reached empty air, because his holsters and guns were still sitting on the floor where he’d dumped them the previous night, near the feet of the person who had startled him. 

“Isn’t polite to invite yourself in,” Doc grumbled, because it was the same patron as the night before. Blonde curls, blue eyes, a slight smirk on his lips.

Actually, he was pretty sure the guy was wearing the same outfit as yesterday, too. 

“Well, now that I’m here, the least you could do is pour me a drink,” said the man cheerfully, moving to sit at the bar, and Doc casually swiped all of Bobo’s jewelry away from the man. In his haste to get to bed last night, Doc had completely forgotten to lock the door.

“We’re closed.”

The man huffed. “Closed _ off _ it most certainly seems. John Henry, when’s the last time you’ve been so intimate with somebody?”

Doc’s eyes narrowed. “I do not remember telling you my name.” Or giving him permission to use _ that _ name, of all names. 

It sounded wrong coming from this man’s mouth, unlike when it came from Bobo’s. 

Oh. _ Oh. _ That’s how Bobo felt when Doc called him Robert. The wrong name without permission. Well, now Doc felt like an asshole.

“The gears in your head are turning, I see,” the patron chuckled. “Thinking about _ him _, hm?”

“I’m going to give you ten seconds to tell me who you are before I blow your ass to kingdom come,” Doc growled.

“With what?” the man asked. “Your guns are over there,” he said, swivelling on the bar stool, looking at the discarded holster. He spun back around, looking straight down the barrel of another pistol.

“I keep a spare behind the counter,” said Doc with a mirthless smile, and pulled back the safety. “You mind explaining what _ exactly _ you put in our drinks?” 

“Well, I didn’t _ physically _ add anything. Just a little…” The man tapped his chin. “Love.”

“Love,” repeatedly Doc flatly. “You added-- _ love?” _

“It’s what I do,” the man said with a smile. 

Doc just stared at him like he was crazy. “Who the-- _ What _ the _ hell _ are you?” 

“How rude of me to have not properly introduced myself! My name is Eros. ” The patron offered a hand to Doc, who only just noticed the gold band around his ring finger, shaped like an arrow. “But you most likely know me as Cupid.”

“Cupid?!” Doc managed to spit out. “You-- the goddamned winged baby with a bow?!”

“I am most certainly not a baby!” The man-- Eros-- Cupid-- _ whatever _\-- scoffed. “All of that’s propaganda.” 

“Prove it, then,” said Doc. 

_ “Fine,” _ said Cupid. “Shoot your little gun.” 

“I’m not going to--” Doc ground his teeth, and pulled the trigger, aiming just to the left of the man’s head and figuring he could repair a hole in the floor easily enough-- 

Cupid snapped his fingers, a faster movement than Doc’s trigger finger, and the bullet never left the gun. 

Instead, it exploded outwards from the barrel in a thousand pieces of shining pink glitter, and Doc gaped at the grinning man sitting on the barstool, glitter littered on the bar and also on Cupid’s otherwise impeccable white coat. 

“Believe me now?” said Cupid, and Doc slowly lowered the gun. 

Wasn’t any point in threatening the man if he could just magic away the bullets, anyway. 

“Fine,” he said. “So you love-juiced us, or whatever. Just _ undo _ it, goddamn you!”

“Oh, no, dear, it was just an _ enhancement,” _ said Cupid. “See whatever feelings you had for Bobo? I never put them there. All I did was turn them up a notch so you’d finally act on them! I simply brought those inner desires to the surface.”

“Alright then,” Doc replied, still skeptical. “Then what did you do to Bobo to get him to like me?”

“Oh my me,” Cupid sighed. He buried his face in his hands, taking a deep breath before looking back up at Doc. “I brought out his feelings too. If he liked you, if he wanted to have sex with you after my visit, then that means he already did. Contrary to popular belief, I don’t _ make _ people fall in love-- at least not anymore. I just put them together and make them realize it.”

“Not anymore?”  
“I got in trouble one too many times for making gods act like fools.”

Doc rubbed his temples. “I’ve never wanted to sleep with Bobo. Or any other man for that matter!”

“Oh really?” Cupid hummed. “You’ve never pushed Robert Svane away because he made you feel things?” 

Doc had a few drink-doused memories of pushing Svane away, but-- 

\--not for _ feelings, _ certainly. There’d been nothing arousing about the man in that tight plaid suit. 

Okay, maybe he’d checked out the man’s ass as he left the bar, but that didn’t mean-- 

“You’ve always been a bisexual dumbass,” said Cupid. 

So there was a _ word _ for it. He hoped it was spelled how it sounded, because he _ would _ be using the Google on his phone to learn more about it later. 

Maybe. 

Not that he was curious, or anything.

“What’s the first thing you noticed about Wyatt?”

“Well,” Doc mumbled, digging through his memory. “His excellent marksmanship of course.”

“Liar.”

“The finely crafted pistol in his holster. And that is _ not _ a metaphor.”

“Do you smell that? Is that smoke?” Cupid sniffed the air. “Because liar liar, pants on fire.”

“What would you rather I say?” snapped Doc. “That I noticed his eyes? His lips? That I was more in the mood to kiss him than listen to him spout on about the evils of man? I couldn’t very well do so with my own poison in my blood!” 

“There you have it,” said Cupid, and Doc muttered a curse under his breath. 

Doc stared into his glass for a minute. “Am I going to stop feeling this way?”

“You already have,” Cupid replied. “I mean, you’re not desperate to bed Bobo right now, right?”

“Well, no, but-- well, I still have _ feelings _, can’t you take them away?”

“Oh, gods above, how thick is your skull?” Cupid sighed. “Any feelings you have for Bobo are genuinely your feelings. All I did was make you two horny so you’d get all this dancing around the subject out of your systems.”

Doc frowned. “Did you bring him back?” 

“_ Finally _ a _ good _question.” Cupid smiled. “I have no idea!”

“Wh-- b-- you said it was a good question!” Doc sputtered.

“I did, yes,” Cupid admitted. “Doesn’t mean I know the answer, though.”

“Then what good _ are _ you?” said Doc, and Cupid shrugged. “Get the hell outta my bar.” 

“I’m just here for a drink--”

“You’re here to cause _ trouble,” _ said Doc, and reached for his gun again -- Cupid kindly got his ass out of Doc’s bar, muttering rudely under his breath, and Doc didn’t let out the breath he’d been holding until the door shut behind the weird guy’s feathery, white-pantsed ass. 

Doc had some thinking to do. 

And a door to lock properly. 

Looking at the snow outside, Doc felt a pang of longing, wanting to do nothing else but spend the day in bed, curled up, snug and warm next to Bobo.

That _ would _ be too much to ask of the universe, wouldn’t it. 

Doc took a deep breath and downed the rest of his drink. He picked up the clothes from the floor, Bobo’s jewelry off the counter, and went back upstairs. 

Bobo was awake, and out of bed, and even had his pants on, his belt threaded through the loops but not yet buckled as he poked through the tangle of clothes Doc had left on the chair, and he glanced up when Doc stepped into the room, looking almost _ wary. _

“Leaving so soon?” said Doc.

“Didn't think I was wanted, Holliday,” Bobo spat, the soft _ John Henry _ gone and replaced with a sharp, cold _ Holliday. _

“After last night, you think you aren’t wanted?” Doc chuckled halfheartedly.

Bobo shrugged. “Woke up and you weren’t here. Figured it was your way of telling me to go.”

“I got up because I needed to think.”

“Think or drink?”

“A bit of both to be honest,” Doc admitted. “I wasn’t sure if you’d still be asleep, but I was going to come back. I swear.”

“Sure,” Bobo muttered. 

“You are the first man I’ve been intimate with and--”

“Congrats, you put your dick up my ass, what do you want, a prize?”

Doc blinked. “Is that all it was to you? Sex?”

Bobo looked down at his belt, giving it a tug before buckling it. “Ain’t that all it was to you?”

Doc huffed, more than a little irritated -- did the man _ always _ have to be so difficult? “Do you think I only fucked you because you were a warm body here?” 

Bobo glanced at him, but his cold silence was answer enough. 

“Bobo--” 

“You said it yourself, we were drugged. Doesn’t matter who was here, you would have fucked anyone. Dolls, Juan Carlo, Jeremy, whoever. Doesn’t make a fuckin’ difference.”

“So perhaps we were under some influence, yes, but I met Cupid and--”

“Cupid? Really?” Bobo scoffed. “I thought you were a better liar than that.”

“I am _ serious _, Bobo,” Doc argued. 

“I can take a damn hint.”

“I met the man from last night and he told me he was Cupid. Like the Greek god.”

“Roman.”

“Roman god. Yes, right. Well, he told me what he did to us,” Doc explained. “He enhanced our feelings for each other, brought them out from the depths of our souls and made us crave the carnal--”

“Made us horny,” said Bobo flatly. 

“_ Sure _ . What I am so desperately trying to tell you is that… I liked you last night. And that means I liked you before and I like you now. Cupid only made our feelings _ stronger _ , he never _ gave _ them to us.”

Bobo paused. “You… have feelings for me?”

“Yes,” Doc admitted, feeling like a huge weight had finally been removed from his shoulders. “I have feelings for you. Feelings I would like to further explore if you are willing.”

The revenant was quiet. His mouth twitched. Then he broke into a grin, cackling wildly. “Ooh, someone has a cruuush!”

“You do realize that it happened to both of us, right?” Doc asked. “Which means that _ you _ also have feelings for _ me _.”

Bobo scoffed. “Hard to love a man who hates you, Holliday.” 

Doc wished he’d stop calling him that, but he didn’t say that. What he said instead was, “I… don’t. Hate you.” 

The revenant’s eyes widened in surprise, just a hint of fire in them. “You _ don’t? _ Could’a fooled me, John Henry.” 

Doc’s heart skipped a beat at his first names. “Now, it is true that we did not start off in the most amicable fashion, but… I don’t _ hate _ you. I can’t hate you.”

“I’m shit. I’m a goddamn demon that has hurt and killed and caused havoc in this town. I’ve made life hell for the family of the man who used to be our friend. You _ should _ hate me, Doc. I’m a fucking asshole.”

“What if I gave you a chance? To stop being a ‘fucking asshole’ then?” Doc suggested softly. “Wynonna and Waverly gave a bitter, vengeance-fueled man who only cared about himself a chance. Now, I’m far from perfect, but I’m better than the wretch of a man I was. Don’t you want to be better? Don’t you want to _ try?” _

Doc took Bobo’s hands in his, slipping a clawed ring onto the revenant’s fingers.

“Don’t you want to give _ us _ a try?”

“It ain’t the same,” whispered Bobo. “The things I’ve done--” 

“We can’t be ruled by the past forever,” said Doc. “You and I-- we’re out of this time as much as we are in it. The past-- we can’t change it. We _ can _ change the future. _ Our _ future.” 

“What are you, a Hallmark card?”

“Bobo.”

“Right, yeah, ruining the moment,” Bobo muttered, but Doc swore he saw the revenant’s cheeks redden, and his fingers closed around Doc’s hand. “You really want this?” 

“I do,” said Doc, and squeezed Bobo’s hand in return. “Are you willing to try?”

Bobo nodded. “Yeah.”

“Stay here for today?” Doc asked. “Until the storm blows over?”

Bobo put his other hand on Doc’s cheek. “I think I’ll take you up on that offer.” Bobo brushed Doc’s hair behind his ear and leaned in to kiss him. A soft, gentle kiss, with the promise of more to come. 


End file.
